Olympus Is Overrated
by AimlessMoon
Summary: They say that Olympus is the most beautiful place ever. There are no words to describe it really. But… it's all overrated. The true place that is the most beautiful is Heaven. It is ruled by a queen and a king with a council called the Nirvana Council. Leading this kingdom is a certain 'maiden' goddess and a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Olympus Is Overrated

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus

**Alternate Universe:** Yes

**Spoilers: **No (not yet at least)

**Pairings (may change throughout story):** Percy/Artemis, Apollo/OC, Hades/Persephone, Poseidon/?, Zeus/Hera, Hephaestus/Aphrodite, and other pairs.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Beta:** None as of right now. Looking for one, recommendations would be nice. Please and thank you.

**Summary:** They say that Olympus is the most beautiful place ever. There are no words to describe it really. But… it's all overrated. The true place that is the most beautiful is Heaven. It is ruled by a queen and a king with a council called the Nirvana Council. Leading this kingdom is a certain 'maiden' goddess and a hero.

**Author's Note: **This is my first FanFiction even though I've been in the community for years. I ask of you guys and gals to give critical reviews… but not flames. I would only like reviews that will help me develop as a writer and help develop this story. _– Aimless_

* * *

The sound of struggling was heard through the walls of the great kingdom. A prince was to be born with a dangerous fate.

As cries of pain echoed throughout the walls, yelling of "Push" could be heard. While the one doing the pushing yelled at her lover, the one who did this to her.

Finally, after what felt like hours to the mother, cries could be heard. These cries were not of pain nor sorrow, but the cries of a newborn child. The most priceless sound for a mother. The cries of an infant that change the lives of the lovers.

This infant gave her the hardest job in the world. It's wasn't just a job, it was the most important job. The responsibilities and requirements were quite extensive. The feeling she would get of the company of the associate would be immeasurable. Plus, the position pays no money. The job was being a mother.

However, this job was worth it. It was worth having to work all the time for her newborn child. It was worth it because she would get a feeling that she would never get with anyone else. A feeling that could never be explained.

"My love," her lover interrupted her thought, "we have had a boy." Her love places the child into the awaiting arms of the mother, then wipes his lover's bangs out of her face.

She looks at the infant with admiration. He was beautiful. He had a patch of jet black hair and a sea green with a hint of gray color for eyes. His skin was a surfer tan.

Her eyes filled with tears by just observing her first infant. He was beautiful, a magnificent creature.

She looks up into the eyes of her lover and smiles. He smiles back and leans down, touching his lips against her smooth lips. They briefly kiss, then paid attention to their child.

"What shall be name him, my love?" he asked her.

She thinks for a second before replying, "Perseus."

"Perseus it is," he replies. The two watch the sleeping child.

"Poseidon," she said, looking at her lover, "if father were to find out about Perseus, we would all feel his wrath."

Poseidon takes her hand and says, "I know. What's your plan?"

His lover smiles at him. She replies, "You will have to keep him down here. I may only visit a few times."

Poseidon frowns. He didn't want his lover and their son to be separated. He most certainly didn't want to be separated from his lover. However, he knew they had to do it. It was the only way for the two to love without feeling the wrath of his brother.

"I will admit that I dislike this idea," Poseidon tells her, "but I will do anything to protect my family."

"I know," she replies, smiling sadly at him. "It's one of the reasons why I love you." Poseidon smiles and kisses the forehead of his lover.

The two look down at the sleeping child. They both knew he had a great fate ahead of him. They knew that he would make it big, but somewhere in the back of their minds, they knew it wasn't going to last long.

* * *

Laughter could be heard. The noise was music to her ears. It was the best sound she ever heard.

Actually, being a mother was the best thing ever. It was the best job ever. It was the best family role ever.

Even though she went through a lot of misery. Even though she went through a lot of pain. Even though she sacrificed a lot and suffered, it was all worth it.

It was worth everything. It was worth going into an affair with the king. It was all worth it.

In the end she had two children. Two amazing children. Two beautiful children. She had a family.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she heard shouts from her youngest child. She looks over and sees him bounding through the door with a smile on his face.

"Yes Apollo?" she asked, wondering what her son wanted.

"Some people are talking with Arty. Then they asked for you," he tells her. She bolts up and out the door, after her oldest child. She didn't know who these people were, but she had to make sure her child was safe.

She ran over and saw three people. Two of them were men and one was a female. All three of them looked powerful and abnormal.

The first man was tall. He had pure white hair, looking like it was dyed. His eyes were even more interesting. They were golden. He was wearing a white chiton. In his hands was a weapon, it looked almost like Poseidon's trident, but it was a golden color and the points were a star shape.

The second man looked almost six foot, but a little under. He had golden hair with green eyes. He had glasses on, making him look cute. He was wearing a bright, gold chiton. He had a gold staff, matching his chiton.

The woman looked like the second man's twin. She looked a little shorter than the second man. However, her hair and eyes were the same. The only difference was her chiton, staff, and that she didn't have glasses. Her chiton was a silver color that was gleaming. Her staff, like the second man, matched her dress.

"Who are you?" Leto asked, fiercely. The first man looked at her with a raised eyebrow, the second man and the woman looked at her with a smile.

"Are you Lady Leto, mother of the twins, Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo?" the first man asks. She looks at him suspiciously.

"Yes," she replies. "Don't call me Lady Leto, Leto is just fine."

"Lady Leto," he ignores her, "your twins, Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo, they are the Sun and Moon God and Goddess, correct?"

"Yes," she answers. The man nods at his acquaintances.

"Lady Leto, which is the eldest twin?" the second man asks.

"I am!" Apollo shouts with glee. Artemis rolls her eyes at her brother, annoyed that he won't admit that she was, in fact, the eldest of the two.

"My daughter," Leto replies. Apollo frowns while the woman smiles.

"Ha!" she shouts with glee. "The Moon is the Queen!"

"The Queen?" Artemis asks. The woman looks over to Artemis and nods.

"Yes," she replies, "my Queen." The woman bows along with the other two.

"Hold up!" Leto shouts, wanting to know what the heck was going on. "My daughter, your Queen, is the Queen of?"

"The Heavens, Lady Leto," the second man says. "She's the Queen of the Heavens."

"What are the Heavens?" asked Leto with a confused look.

"The Heavens are the stars," said the first man. He showed images of stars.

"The Sun," said the second man. He showed the Sun.

"And the Moon," said the woman. She showed the Moon.

Leto was confused. However, she was amazed. Her daughter was the Queen of the Heavens and she was only born a few days ago.

"Why?" asked Leto. She didn't understand. How could they know her children anyway? Last time she checked, Zeus wasn't going to announce the names of their children nor their domains. Yet these people seemed to know her daughter and son.

"Because the ruler of the Heavens is the eldest twin of the Moon and the Sun. You said that your daughter was the eldest, therefore, she is the Queen and her brother is the Prince," explains the first man.

He snaps his fingers and crowns appears on the twins. They were both beautiful.

Artemis had a crown that was bigger than Apollo's. It had a silver gleam to it, as if it were the Moon's gleams. It was embedded with green gems.

Apollo's crown had a gold gleam to it. Like Artemis's crown, they looked like the Sun's gleams. Instead of green gems, they were red.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," says the first man. "My name is Agenor, the defender of the Stars."

"My name is Aarōn, the defender of the Sun," replied the second man, he bows before Apollo.

"And my name is Aigle, the defender of the Moon and sadly, Aarōn's twin," she bows before Artemis.

"We are part of the Nirvana Council," said Agenor, "the highest council of the Heavens."

"And who does this council consist of?" Leto asks, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"It consists of us, your children, you," when Leto heard that she was included she calmed down a bit, "Athena, Poseidon, Hestia," these three surprised Leto, "Draco, Alexandra, the King, and the Princess."

"Who's Draco and Alexandra? And what do you mean the King and the Princess?" Leto asks, curious.

"You will meet them very soon," Agenor replies. "And when the Queen gets married, her husbnd shall be on the council, same with the Prince."

"Which won't be for a while," Leto says being the overprotective mother she was.

"The Queen can get married whenever," he says. "Now, let's go meet Draco and Alexandra. Also, show you around the kingdom." He snaps his fingers and a white portal appears.

Aarōn and Aigle go through the portal. However, Agenor waits for the three. As Artemis and Apollo were about to walk in, Leto grabs their wrists.

Leto still didn't trust them. You should never trust a stranger with powers that can kill you. Never!

Agenor must have known what she was thinking because he said, "I swear on the River Styx that we won't harm you or your children and everything we have said is true."

Leto starts walking slowly, holding onto her children. The three entered the portal, Agenor following.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you guys and gals think? Reviews would be nice, but I'm good without them too.

So who do you think Draco and Alexandra are? I'll give you a hint for Draco, he's the defender of something that sounds like his name (okay it doesn't really sound, but the first three letters are the first three letters of what he is the defender of.) For Alexandra, I guess I can say all the gods and goddesses will end up having her as a defender once they are gone for "forever" (not dead).

_- Aimless_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Olympus Is Overrated

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus

**Alternate Universe:** Yes

**Pairings (may change throughout story):** Percy/Artemis, Apollo/OC, Hades/Persephone, Poseidon/?, Zeus/Hera, Hephaestus/Aphrodite, and other pairs.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Beta:** None as of right now. Looking for one, recommendations would be nice. Please and thank you.

**Summary:** They say that Olympus is the most beautiful place ever. There are no words to describe it really. But… it's all overrated. The true place that is the most beautiful is Heaven. It is ruled by a queen and a king with a council called the Nirvana Council. Leading this kingdom is a certain 'maiden' goddess and a hero.

**Author's Note: **I know there aren't a lot of reviews, but I just wanted to thank you all who did review. You guys kind of made my day. aLazyButSmartFanPJO is really smart!

* * *

It's been a week since Perseus was born and he asked of them to call him Percy. A week since Poseidon saw his lover. A week since Percy saw his mother.

When Percy's parents explained why his mother had to be separated from him, he burst into tears. He begged her to stay. He didn't want his mother to go nor did he want to leave his father.

However, after a few more explanations from his mother, he finally accepted that it must happen. He still wasn't happy though.

Right now he was looking up at the ceiling in his bedroom. He missed his mother. He missed her embraces. He missed her kisses on his foreheads.

As he was staring, he heard his door open. However, he didn't look over. "Hey Dad," he said.

"Perseus," he heard someone whisper. Percy knew that voice. He quickly moved his head to the side and saw his mother in all her glory.

Percy bolted off his bed and into the arms of his mother. She picked his small frame up and held onto him tightly.

Percy nuzzled his nose into her black hair. He missed the warmth of her embraces and now he finally had it. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to.

Percy let go and his mother let him down. She bent down to his level and kissed his forehead.

His mother smiled at him with a loving smile. She saw the tears of joy in Percy's eyes and quickly wiped them.

"Hey baby boy," she said. Percy scowled. He hated when someone called him a baby. He was a week old for Zeus's sake!

"Mommy, I is not a baby," he replied. He used 'is' on purpose because he knew how much wrong grammar irritated her.

She now scowled, but quickly smiled. Percy knew that smile. He tried to back away but his mother's hands grabbed him and started to tickle his sides.

Percy was now giggling like a maniac. His mother's laughter joining in with his because of the joy of her son's laughter.

Poseidon watched from the door. He watched his family having a tickle fight. He smiled, enjoying seeing his family as one.

"Dad!" Percy screamed as his mother continued tickling him. "Dad, help me!" Poseidon's smile widens and he walks over, grabbing hold of his lover and starts to tickle her. The two tickle her, forcing her to laugh like a maniac.

"Stop!" she begged. "Please stop!" Tears from laughing too hard form in her eyes.

"If you promise not to retaliate, we will stop," Percy says. His mother was breathing hard and still laughing.

"I-I," she starts, laughing too much, "I promise!" Poseidon and Percy stop tickling her. Percy leans against his father for support, him too was laughing. His mother sits up and laughs with her family.

As the family calms down, there was a bright, red flash in the room. The family turns their head to where the flash was and see two figures.

One of them was Hestia, the goddess of the Hearth. The other was a man with black hair and red eyes, almost as if they were on fire. His skin color was a dark tan.

"Hestia," Poseidon says, smiling at his sister. He then turns his attention to the man, "Draco."

"Draco, Hestia," Percy's mother said, "What are you doing here?"

"The Queen has arrived," Draco says. "Along with the Prince."

Percy watched his mother and father look at Draco with shock. They were very surprised.

However, Percy was confused. Who the heck was the Queen and Prince? He didn't know what Draco was talking about. Who was even Draco and Hestia?

Percy got up and walked up to Draco, him having to look up to see his face. Draco looked down with his intense red eyes.

"Who are you?" Percy asked. Draco looked at his parents and they nod.

"My name is Draco, young man," Draco replies. "I am part of the Nirvana Council."

Percy didn't know what the Nirvana Council was and asked, "What is the Nirvana Council?"

"The Nirvana Council is the highest council in the Heavens. The Heavens consist of many things," Draco answered. "I am Draco, the defender of Dragons." He makes an image of dragons appear in his palm.

Percy was in awe. He was looking at an image of a dragon, a real dragon! Sure, he's seen mermaids and he talks to dolphins, but this was a dragon. He never seen a dragon before.

"How do you know my parents?" Percy asks. Draco looks at his parents again and they come over.

"Perseus," Poseidon says, "your mother and I are part of the Nirvana Council."

Percy's mouth dropped. He was shocked. He knew that his parents were part of the Olympian Council, but he didn't know they were part of a council he never heard of.

"When do we meet the Queen and Prince?" his mother asks.

"Right now and yes, Perseus can come, Athena," Draco says, snapping his fingers. A portal opens and they all step in.

* * *

Words couldn't describe how beautiful it was. Artemis, Apollo, and Leto were all mind blown. They were gawking at everything.

While the three were looking around with awe, Aarōn and Aigle were silently laughing with Agenor smiling at them.

"It's beautiful, right?" Agenor asked, looking around as well.

"Beautiful doesn't even describe it," Leto replies.

"Indeed," Aigle tells her. "Let's go meet Alexandra and Draco."

The six walk through the kingdom of the Heavens, all of them admiring the town even though three been here many times.

They approach a big door. The door was half golden and half silver. They represented the colors of the Sun and the Moon.

Aarōn opened the door and the six walk in. When they walk in, the three new comers were in awe.

They entered the throne room and it was quite beautiful. In the sky was the constellations, the Sun, and the Moon. There were eleven thrones.

At the head of the thrones was a silver throne. Above it was the Moon with a crown. Next to the throne was a staff. The staff was silver with a Moon design attached.

The throne to her left was another silver throne. Above it was a shield with the Moon on it. There was no staff due to the owner holding it.

To the right of the first throne was a golden throne. Above it was the Sun. It had a golden staff with a Sun design attached to it.

Next to the golden throne was another golden throne. Like the silver throne, above it was a shield with the Sun on it. Also, there was no staff.

On the opposite side of this throne was a light yellow throne. Above the throne was misty images of figures. The staff next to this throne was a light yellow with no design.

Next to the second golden throne was a dark red throne. Above it was an image of a dragon. There was a staff with a dragon head design on top.

Across from the dragon throne was a throne of a mixture of colors. These colors consisted of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, white, and pink. There was a colorful staff with no design.

Next to this throne was an orange, yellow, and red throne, like it was made of fire. There was a throne that matched the throne with a fire design.

Across from this throne was a blue and green throne, like the sea. There was a blue and green trident next to the throne.

Next to this throne was a gray throne. The staff was a gray throne with an owl design.

Across from the gray throne was a white throne. Above it was the stars. There was no staff nor trident next to it.

Artemis was looking at the head throne. She felt an attraction to the throne. She felt as if it were hers.

"Well, go ahead. Sit in it child," a voice said. Artemis's head whipped to the right. She saw a woman in her twenties, but her eyes told a different story.

Artemis hesitated. She didn't want to sit in the throne, fearing that she would be in trouble. "Well go on," the woman said, motioning for Artemis to go to the throne and sit in it. "It is your throne after all, child."

"It's mine?" Artemis asked the woman. She nods and motions her to sit in the throne. Artemis walks over to the throne hesitantly, then sits on it.

When Artemis sits on her throne, a bright, silvery light burst up into the air. The newcomers were shocked, but the old comers were smiling.

"What is that light?" Leto asks Agenor. Agenor doesn't look at her, but he answers.

"It's the throne claiming her."

"The throne claiming her?" Leto asked, confused. How could a throne claim someone?

"Yes, it is proof that she is the Moon Goddess and the Queen of the Heavens," the woman from before replies.

"Who are you?" Apollo asks. The woman smiles and walks over to Apollo.

"I am Alexandra," she says, "defender of-" She was cut off by a portal appearing next to her.

Five figures came out of the portal. Everyone looked and saw Draco, Hestia, Athena, Poseidon, and Percy.

"Leto?" Poseidon asks, confused. Last time he checked, she was on the island with her twins. Then he sees the two twins. One of them on the head throne and the other next to Alexandra.

He was shocked. He didn't expect his brother's twins to be the rulers of the Heavens. He wondered if he was going to have troubles with them.

Athena was also shocked. She took a guess that the two young children were her new siblings. She knew her father had twins, twins with Leto.

Percy was looking at Artemis. He admired her beautiful form with a smile. She was pretty.

Draco looked at Artemis and Apollo, studying the two. He hoped they were great rulers. He especially hoped that Artemis was an amazing ruler.

Hestia looked at Leto and then to the twins. She connected the dots and realized that the two children were her niece and nephew. She then was shocked to see her niece in the throne of the Queen or King. However, she smiled. She was happy that her niece was the Queen even though she only just met her.

"Poseidon," Leto says, "it's so great to see you."

"What are you doing here Leto?" Poseidon needed to be confirmed.

"Poseidon, Leto and her children are the new members of the Nirvana Council," Alexandra answered. "Meet your Queen Artemis and Prince Apollo, the goddess of the Moon and the god of the Sun."

"The Moon is the Queen, huh?" Poseidon asks with a teasing smile on his face. He was looking at Aarōn and Aigle. "Poor Aarōn."

"I know!" Aarōn shouts. "It's unfair! The Sun should totally be the King." Aigle rolls her eyes and playfully punches her twin.

"Nah, the Moon Queen is perfect," Aigle replies.

"The Sun would have been better," Aarōn whispers. The two leave the room, arguing all the way out.

"So, you must be the Queen and you the Prince," Draco says, pointing at the twins. Artemis and Apollo nod their heads. "Welcome, milady." Draco bows to Artemis and smiles. "And welcome milord." He then bows to Apollo.

"Hi!" Artemis shouts, excitedly and jumps out of her throne, bounding over to Draco. She then drags him up from his bow and shakes his hand with both of her own.

Draco looks at her with shock, but starts to laugh. "You are rather happy, aren't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Mommy says that when you are happy, you should share that happiness," Artemis replied.

"Is that true?" Draco asked, looking at Leto with a smile.

"Yup!" Apollo shouts with glee.

"Hi," Percy says for the first time. He walks over. "My name is Percy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I left it at this. I thought this was a good place to leave you guys hanging. I say it was rushed.. it sort of was because I didn't want you guys to think I was ditching the story. I'll probably rewrite this chapter some point later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Olympus Is Overrated

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus

**Alternate Universe:** Yes

**Pairings (may change throughout story):** Percy/Artemis, Apollo/OC, Hades/Persephone, Poseidon/Athena, Zeus/Hera, Hephaestus/Aphrodite, and other pairs.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Beta:** Nope!

**Summary:** They say that Olympus is the most beautiful place ever. There are no words to describe it really. But… it's all overrated. The true place that is the most beautiful is Heaven. It is ruled by a queen and a king with a council called the Nirvana Council. Leading this kingdom is a certain 'maiden' goddess and a hero.

**Author's Note: **Some guest said that he thought Percy was the king. I just want to say that the story needs to be developed first. Also, sorry for late update. This month is going to be crazy for me. So please be patient. _- Aimless_

* * *

"_Hi," Percy says for the first time. He walks over. "My name is Percy."_

* * *

"Hello," Artemis replies. "I'm Artemis!" Artemis sticks her hand out, waiting for Percy to shake it. Percy looked at her hand for a second and then shakes it.

"I'm Apollo," Apollo tells him. "Arty's older brother." Apollo had a smile on his face.

"I'm older!" Artemis shouted at Apollo. She turned to her brother and glared at him. Apollo shook his head. "And don't call me Arty!" Artemis punches Apollo in the shoulder, knocking him down.

"Ouch Arty! That hurt," Apollo said, rubbing his arm and getting up. He got punched yet again, but this time he didn't fall. "Little Sis, you need to calm down." This just made Artemis angrier.

Artemis tackled Apollo on the ground and the two started to roll on the marble tiles. Meanwhile, Percy and everyone was watching.

Leto sighs, annoyed. She was used to the twins fighting constantly while the others weren't.

"Are they always like this?" Agenor asks. Leto nods her head. "Just like Aigle and Aarōn."

"It must be a twin thing," Alexandra says. Draco, Agenor, Poseidon, Hestia, and Leto shrug.

"It's actually a sibling thing, but with twins it is worse," Athena replies. "Someone might want to break them up."

Percy walks over and sees Artemis on top of Apollo. He wraps his arm around Artemis's waist and picks her up, walking over to Artemis's throne. He puts her down, but keeps his arms around her waist.

Meanwhile, Leto had a hand on Apollo's shoulder. Unlike Artemis, Apollo was easier to control.

"How many times have I told you two to stop fighting?" Leto asks in a scolding tone. "Now apologize to one another and then apologize to the others for your behavior."

"Sorry Apollo," Artemis says, not looking him in the eyes. Then she looks at everyone else. "I'm sorry everyone."

"Sorry Artemis and sorry everyone," Apollo says.

"It's quite alright," Alexandra says, "Aarōn and Aigle are like that all the time."

"So Artemis," Percy says, letting go of Artemis, "are you older?" Artemis turns around and glares at Percy.

"Yes!" She shouts. Percy nods, making Artemis smile with triumph.

"I don't have a sibling," Percy tells her. Apollo comes over.

"You can have mine," Apollo replies. Artemis glares at Apollo and has an angry, hurt face. Leto looked at Apollo with shock and same with the others.

"You are so mean Apollo!" Artemis shouts, stomping on his foot, and running away with tears in her eyes.

"Ow!" Apollo starts to hope on his one foot, holding the other. Percy looks at Apollo and glares at him.

"You're mean," Percy replies, pushing Apollo and then running after Artemis.

Percy found Artemis in a garden. The garden was beautiful, but Percy wasn't focused on that. He was focused on the girl that was currently crying on the bench in the garden.

He walked slowly towards her and sits down next to her. Artemis doesn't move to react, her hands covering her face as she sobbed.

"Hey," Percy says, lightly. He grabs Artemis's hands and removes them from her face. "Your brother didn't mean it." Artemis looks at Percy and launches at him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Percy nearly fell off from the launch. He wasn't expecting for Artemis to launch herself at him with a hug. However, he smiled and hugged back.

Soon Artemis's sobs turned into sniffs. Artemis unattached herself from Percy and looks at him with red eyes.

"Thank you Percy," Artemis says, sniffling. She wipes her eyes and smiles. "You and I will be great friends."

"Well I hope," Percy replies, "but I can't be around your brother."

"Why not?" Artemis asks. She wanted to know what happened between her brother and her new friend. Her brother didn't insult him nor did he make him upset.

"Because he made you upset. Anyone who upsets my friends, upset me," Percy replies.

"Oh, silly," Artemis says, laughing. "Apollo and I are constantly upsetting one another. No need to dislike my brother."

"Are you sure?" Percy asks, unsure. He didn't want someone to upset his new friend and he definitely didn't want to be friends with the one who upsets her. But if she wanted him to be friends with her brother, then he will be friends with her brother even if that brother may be a jerk.

"Yes," she replied. That was all Percy needed to hear. He was going to be friends with a golden hair and blue eyed boy who had a beautiful, silver eyed and auburn haired twin sister.

"Let's go back, shall we?" Percy asked, standing up and holding his hand out for Artemis. Artemis smiles and takes his hand. He pulls her up and puts his arm around her shoulder.

The two start to tell one another stories of their short life while walking to the throne room. When they entered the throne room, everyone looked at them. They all wondered why they were laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Poseidon asks.

"Nothing father," Percy replies, looking at Artemis with a smirk on his face. Artemis has a faint golden blush on her cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by the adults.

Poseidon was confused. He wondered why his niece was blushing. He didn't even know why they were laughing!

Athena knew what was going on. She knew exactly what was going on. The prophecy was coming true and it involved her son.

Hestia also knew the same thing as Athena along with Agenor. The two were inwardly smiling.

Meanwhile, Apollo and Leto were confused. They wanted to know why Artemis was blushing. However, Leto had her suspicions.

Percy's reaction was to blush back. His face, however, was a golden mess. He had this funny feeling in his stomach and it made him happy.

"Well," Agenor says, "let's prepare for our public coronation." Agenor whistled and two figures appeared.

It was Helios and Selene. The two look at Artemis and Apollo, studying them.

"So these are our heirs?" Helios asks. Agenor nods. Helios sternly looks at the twins and smiles. "Well, congratulations! Good luck with the Sun and the Moon."

"If you need any help, ask us," Selene says. She smiles gently at the two.

"So which is which?" Helios asks, turning to Agenor. Agenor walks over to the twins and places a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"I introduce you Queen Artemis, goddess of the Moon," Agenor replies. Selene's smile widens while Helios shakes his head. Then Agenor puts his hand on Apollo's shoulder. "I present Prince Apollo, god of the Sun."

"Dang it!" Helios shouts. He takes ten golden Drachmas out of his pocket and hands them to Selene.

"You guys bet on who would rule?" Agenor asks. Helios and Selene smile sheepishly at Agenor and nod. Agenor shakes his head and smiles.

"Any who," Selene says, "we will summon everyone while you prepare the two." Selene and Helios disappear.

"Alright children," Agenor says, turning around and facing the children, "you will be crowned publicly soon. You just need to let me put the crown on your head. Artemis you will take the orb and sceptre. Then you will turn around and face the crown. While you guys face the crowd, I will be saying a few things. When I finish you may sit on your thrones." Apollo and Artemis nod.

Aigle and Aarōn suddenly appear. "So we doing the coronation now?" Aarōn asks. Agenor nods. "Cool."

"Council, please sit except Artemis and Apollo," Agenor says. Everyone on the council except Artemis and Apollo sit.

Percy stood next to the twins awkwardly, unsure what to do. "Young man, what's your name?" Aigle asks Percy.

"My name is Percy," he replies.

"Such a unique name, who are your parents?" Aarōn asks this time.

"My real name is Perseus, but I like people calling me Percy," Percy says, not answering the question. He looks over to his parents.

"Perseus is our child," Athena says. "Poseidon and I had him last week." Everyone who knew Poseidon and Athena were together clapped. Leto looked shocked at the two. "Leto, we will explain everything later. Just swear on the River Styx that you won't say anything about us to people who shouldn't know such as Zeus." Leto nods. Then Athena looks at Apollo and Artemis. "You two also have to."

"I swear on the River Styx that we will not say anything about you three if they shouldn't know," the three said. It was more so Leto saying and Artemis and Apollo repeating their mother.

"Perseus go sit in between your parents," Agenor commands. Percy runs over to his parents and sits on the floor between them.

Helios and Selene soon reappeared with a bunch of immortals behind them. "Let the coronation begin!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I would like to apologize. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, it is just that June is such a busy month. School is almost over though so that should make updating faster. However, I'm still going to be busy in the summer, just not as busy as the school year. So please bear with me. _- Aimless_


End file.
